


Двойная жизнь мистера Роджерса

by jsMirage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Office, Humor, M/M, Office, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Стив строго разделял личное и рабочее пространство. Здесь, в офисе, он вежливый, улыбчивый и сдержанный парень в строгом и дорогом костюмчике. В обычной жизни он предпочитал рассекать в кожаной куртке на крутом харлее, мог материться точно сапожник, и спать как с женщинами, так и с мужчинами. Его руки, обычно спрятанные за плотной тканью пиджака, покрывали агрессивные татуировки, а в некоторых совсем уж неожиданных местах красовался пирсинг.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Стив улыбнулся девушкам с ресепшена и сказал:

— Доброе утро, дамы! Как ваше настроение?

— О, спасибо, мистер Роджерс! Теперь мое утро стало значительно лучше, — кокетливо отозвалась Маргарет, после чего подалась вперед, позволяя оценить свой выдающийся бюст, подчеркнутый допустимым для офиса декольте.

— Привет, — устало ответила Марта, не отрывая глаз от компьютера. В их связке работала только она, а вот Маргарет предпочитала флирт и кокетство. — Корреспонденцию мы еще не разобрали, но ваши письма для отправки уже подготовили и передадим с первым курьером.

— Спасибо, Марта. Я очень ценю твою профессиональность, — сердечно поблагодарил ее Стив. — Маргарет, надеюсь, твой день будет становиться все лучше с каждой минутой.

Он вежливо им кивнул и направился мимо опенспейса в сторону своего кабинета. Некоторые сотрудницы, уже явившиеся на работу, провожали его томными взглядами и приветливыми улыбками. Стив был ценной добычей, на которую открыли охоту все холостячки компании. А все из-за миссис Райк, которая на последнем корпоративе в шутку сказала, что Стиву давно пора жениться, ведь ему исполнилось тридцать пять, недавно он приобрел роскошную квартиру, а в прошлом году получил повышение. Возможно, этой информации не хватило бы, чтобы раздуть пожар подобных размеров, если бы миссис Райк адресовала эти слова другому сотруднику. Но привлекательный и вежливый Стив был тихой мечтой многих девушек их компании, а теперь ему на грудь словно нацепили огромную мишень.

— Мистер Роджерс, — окликнула его Рамона, одна из менеджеров отдела закупок.

— Да? — ответил он, поглядывая на часы и намекая, что у него не так много времени.

— Вы не посмотрите мой компьютер? Программа почему-то не работает… Вся работа встала.

— Я вызову кого-нибудь из IT-отдела, — сказал он. — К сожалению, у меня нет достаточных знаний, чтобы помочь Вам.

Стив улыбнулся с намеком на извинения, после чего скрылся в кабинете. Это продолжалось последние две недели — и его терпение начало сходить на нет. Так что следовало срочно придумать план по спасению собственной шкуры от наглых домогательств охочих окольцевать его барышень.

На самом деле он строго придерживался правила о недопустимости служебных романов. Ведь стоило завести отношения с кем-нибудь на работе, как личная жизнь сразу же стала бы достоянием общественности. У людей имелась странная привычка рассказывать про себя и своего спутника жизни всем, кто готов слушать. Стив же строго разделял личное и рабочее пространство. Здесь, в офисе, он вежливый, улыбчивый и сдержанный парень в строгом и дорогом костюмчике. В обычной жизни он предпочитал рассекать в кожаной куртке на крутом харлее, мог материться точно сапожник и спать как с женщинами, так и с мужчинами. Его руки, обычно спрятанные за плотной тканью пиджака, покрывали агрессивные татуировки, а в некоторых совсем уж неожиданных местах красовался пирсинг. Такого человека никогда не поставили бы возглавлять отдел. И служебный роман мог вскрыть все эти секреты, которые Стив тщательно оберегал, раздробив свою личность на офисного планктона Роджерса и безбашенного Кэпа, который зависал с компанией адреналинозависимых ребят, ходивших по краю.

Так что он собирался что-нибудь срочно предпринять, пока какая-нибудь отчаянная дамочка не заявилась на порог его квартиры и не увидела, каким Стив был на самом деле.

Он включил компьютер, устроился за столом и задумчиво посмотрел на входящую почту. Что ж… следовало подумать об этом позже, а сейчас его ждала работа.

***

К обеду план созрел сам собой, стоило только его взгляду упасть на одну из рекламных брошюр. Осталось выбрать цель. Стив постучал подушечками пальцев по столу, прокручивая в уме личности всех сотрудниц и пытаясь вспомнить, кто из них был главным разносчиком сплетен. Почему-то в голове сам собой всплыл образ Маргарет.

Стив подхватил со стола телефон и рекламный проспект, после чего направился к ресепшену. Даже трудолюбивая Марта спокойно пила кофе, а значит, они были абсолютно свободны.

— Привет еще раз, — сказал Стив, прижимаясь к стойке. — Мне пришла какая-нибудь почта?

— Мы передали ее вашей секретарше, мистер Роджерс, — любезно подсказала Марта.

— Спасибо! Тогда я могу спокойно посидеть и попить кофе.

Он весело им подмигнул и направился в сторону маленькой кухоньки в конце опенспейса. Там редко кто-то бывал, чаще все просто заходили за напитками и возвращались на рабочее место, но несколько столиков с удобными диванчиками и пуфиками были готовы предоставить тепло и уют желающим отдохнуть здесь.

Стив налил себе чай и занял один из столиков, сосредоточенно уткнувшись в рекламный проспект. Он ждал, когда Маргарет присоединится к нему под благовидным предлогом. Не прошло и десяти минут, как та вошла в столовую.

— Не возражаете, если я составлю вам компанию? — спросила она, потянувшись за кружкой к самой высокой полке, чтобы ее короткая юбка приподнялась и продемонстрировала кружевные ремешки пояса для чулков.

— Конечно! На самом деле я буду очень признателен, если ты дашь мне совет в одном деле.

— Что за дело? — спросила она, приближаясь к кофемашине.

— Эм, — Стив застенчиво почесал затылок, — я тут выбрал несколько колец, можешь сказать, какое из них самое… не знаю. Красивое? Подходящее? Вроде того. Я пока только прикидываю варианты, так что открыт для критики.

Пока белоснежная чашка с маленьким зеленым логотипом их компании наполнялась кофе, Маргарет подошла к столику Стива и с интересом посмотрела на кольца.

— Обручальное кольцо! Вы собираетесь сделать кому-то предложение?! — ее голос противно повысился, а в словах прозвучали отголоски обвинения. Будто Стив пялил ее на своем столе, обещая небо в алмазах, а потом признался, что женат и разводиться не собирается.

— Тшш, — мягко попросил он, — я пока никому не говорил. Просто готовлюсь и обдумываю, как все сделать. Хочу, чтобы этот момент запомнился нам обоим. Чтобы было о чем рассказать детям, понимаешь?

— Да, вполне, — Маргарет выдавила неестественную улыбку, после чего спросила: — Давно вы вместе?

— Достаточно, — Стив улыбнулся, пододвигая ей буклет с кольцами, в котором отметил галочками самые дорогущие экземпляры. Некоторые из них были отвратительными, и он никогда бы не купил такое, но его целью была реакция Маргарет.

— Ты очень ее любишь, — заключила она, уныло рассматривая брендовые чудовища из каталога.

— Очень, — согласился Стив.

— Вот это — идеальное, — она указала наманикюренным ногтем в самое уродливое кольцо довольно посредственного дизайнера, в котором даже бриллиантов не было. Похоже, Маргарет была настроена испортить настроение невесте Стива, что рассмешило его.

— Большое спасибо за совет! — сердечно поблагодарил он, обводя ручкой указанный лот. — Я еще поговорю с кем-нибудь из консультантов Тиффани. Возможно, у них тоже найдется что-нибудь особенное.

— Не сомневаюсь, — недовольным тоном ответила она, после чего вернулась к кофемашине и забрала свою кружку. — Я, пожалуй, пойду. Вспомнила, что должна срочно кое-что сделать.

— Конечно-конечно! Еще раз спасибо за помощь!

Стив расслабленно откинулся на спинку дивана и улыбнулся. Его проблема решится в ближайшее время. Особенно, если рядом с Маргарет будет кто-нибудь из сотрудниц, когда он пойдет обратно в кабинет. Стив обязательно должен будет попросить ее хранить в секрете их сегодняшнюю беседу. Эта просьба вызовет море вопросов даже у трудолюбивой и спокойной Марты. Дальше вопрос в скорости распространения сплетен.

Довольный, он отсалютовал чаем самому себе и сделал глоток.

***

Когда Стив шел к ресепшену, намереваясь закрепить успех, судьба была к нему благосклонна, как никогда! Рядом с Маргарет стояла Энни Райт — самая заядлая сплетница во всей компании. Эта дамочка даже Стиву пыталась впихивать информацию о том, кто и с кем из сотрудников спит, за каким неподобающим поведением был замечен и даже в какой вуз их генеральный планирует отдать дочь.

Когда он подошел, Маргарет и Энни косились куда-то дальше по коридору и за перемыванием косточек некоему Барнсу даже не заметили его.

— Серьезно, где он берет эти уродливые шапки!

— Лейла считает, что Барнс никогда не моет голову, потому напяливает всякие дурацкие головные уборы, чтобы скрывать сальные патлы.

Подстегиваемый любопытством Стив посмотрел на объект обсуждений. Стоявший там парень действительно сильно выделялся из серой массы офисного планктона. На нем не было привычного строгого костюма, а небрежность во внешнем виде несколько смущала. На Барнсе были простые штаны темно-серого цвета на подтяжках и дизайнерская кофта с длинным рукавом. Казалось бы, все нормально. Вот только брюки украшали огромных размеров дизайнерские дыры на коленях и выше, а рукава кофты были такими длинными, что закрывали фаланги пальцев. Из верхней одежды на нем был кардиган и странная безразмерная шапка, в которую при желании можно было засунуть две головы. Длинные волосы беспорядочно торчали из-под монстрообразного головного убора, а на шее болтался шарф.

— Мог бы и побриться для разнообразия, — осудила его Энни, — а то ходит со своей трехдневной щетиной. Куда только наш босс смотрит.

— Вы что-то хотели, мистер Роджерс? — оборвала сплетниц Марта.

Все девушки уставились на Стива, и тот невольно смутился.

— Извините, не хотел подслушивать, — признался он. — Маргарет, мне хотелось бы попросить, чтобы тот разговор остался между нами. Я еще не получил официального ответа, так что…

— О! Разумеется! — заверила та, но по тем взглядам, которыми она обменялась с Энни и Мартой, стало очевидно, что тайна останется тайной ровно до тех пор, пока Стив стоит здесь.

— Еще раз спасибо за помощь! — поблагодарил он, вскинув буклет, после чего направился в свой кабинет.

Вот только этот парень Барнс, как оказалось, ждал именно Стива.

— Мистер Роджерс! — к нему тут же подскочила Рамона. — Вы вызвали для меня человека из IT-отдела сегодня утром, но программа уже работает, а кое-кто слишком уж настойчив, так что проверил мой компьютер, а теперь требует показать и ваш.

Она указала на Барнса, который лениво ему улыбнулся и отлип от стены, на которую опирался.

— Тоже попытаешься увильнуть или сразу покажешь мне свое железо? — спросил он хрипловатым голосом.

— В моем компьютере много конфиденциальной информации, мистер Барнс, — спокойно возразил Стив. — К тому же, я практически не использую основную программу для работы, только снимаю с нее отчеты.

Тот спокойно пожал плечами.

— Веришь или нет, но мне наплевать. Ты заполнил заявку на ошибки и указал в ней данные двух сотрудников. Один я уже проверил, и без второго не уйду.

— Он жутко упрям! — пожаловалась Рамона. — Совсем не стал меня слушать.

— Уверяю, мистер Барнс, мне не потребуются ваши услуги.

— Моя работа удостовериться, чтобы софт работал без багов и сбоев, потому что ответственность за это дерьмо полностью на мне. Раз уж мне пришлось притащиться сюда, чтобы все проверить, то я это сделаю. В противном случае просто обрублю вам обоим доступы, как и положено по инструкции. Так что решайте сами.

Стив тяжело выдохнул, после чего открыл кабинет и жестом пригласил Барнса войти. Тот с видом победителя прошествовал внутрь, где скинул с плеча увесистую сумку и кардиган.

— Введи свой пароль и открой программу, — скомандовал он, засучив рукава.

Стив с интересом уставился на его левую руку, забитую татуировкой. Только один специалист, помешанный на робототехнике, мог так филигранно вывести рисунок, делая кожу похожей на листы металла. Сам Роджерс не первый год пытался попасть к Тони Старку, но тот обслуживал далеко не всех и брал за свою работу баснословные гонорары.

— Что, нравится? — с дерзкой улыбкой спросил Барнс.

Стив пожал плечами и направился к компьютеру.

— Сейчас введу пароль, — спокойно ответил он.

Когда Стив открыл программу, то махнул рукой в сторону клавиатуры, как бы говоря «будь моим гостем». Барнс спокойно занял его место и принялся сосредоточенно все проверять. В общей сложности он потратил на это минут десять, после чего сказал:

— Тут я тоже не нашел никаких ошибок.

— Говорил же, что все в порядке, — ответил Стив, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Тогда какого черта вызывали вообще? — хмуро спросил Барнс.

— Рамона пожаловалась, что у нее все зависло и не работает.

— Она соврала.

Стив развел руками, дескать, понятия не имею, как так вышло, на что получил лишь лукавую ухмылку Барнса.

— Ты и так все знал, да? — он помолчал, внимательно изучая лицо Роджерса, после чего произнес: — Ладно, мне пора. Удачи, Кэп.

И Барнс вышел из кабинета, подхватив свои вещи. А Стив стоял на месте, чувствуя, как противно потеет спина, а рубашка липнет к телу. Потому что этот парень назвал его Кэпом. Он знал его тайну.


	2. Chapter 2

***

Первое, что сделал Стив, — это зашел в профиль Барнса на портале компании. Кроме номера телефона, адреса электронной почты, имени и фото ничего полезного там не оказалось. Впрочем, Стив и сам не размещал ссылки на социальные сети на рабочих ресурсах, но было обидно, что и чертов Барнс поступал так же.

Он вздохнул, достал телефон и написал в общий чат, решив порасспрашивать друзей.

Кэп: Кто-нибудь знает парня по имени Джеймс Б. Барнс? Ему Старк забил руку, сделав ее похожей на металлопротез. 

Сокол: Ты все никак не оставишь надежды прорваться к этому снобу? Открыл охоту на его клиентов, а? 

Вдова: Не слышала о таком парне, Кэп. 

Птичий глаз: Ставлю двадцатку, что Старк скоро добьется судебного запрета на Кэпа. Нельзя преследовать людей, приятель. Даже если очень хочешь получить от них татуировку. 

Сокол: Глаз, я принимаю ставку. Кэп дожмет Старка и получит, что захочет. 

Вдова: Ты поэтому разыскиваешь этого Барнса? 

Кэп: Не совсем. 

Агент К: Если хочешь, я могу поискать его для тебя. 

Кэп: Спасибо, но у меня и так есть его контакты. Просто хотел понять, можно ли через него выйти на Старка или не выгорит. 

Стив уныло смотрел на свой ответ и злился на то, что солгал Пегги. Но признаться, что хочет собрать больше информации о парне, который в курсе его секрета, было бы верхом глупости. Да и от подколов отбоя не будет.

Будто желая подтвердить его мысли, Клинт выдал очередную шуточку.

Птичий глаз: Кэп, ты ведешь себя крипово! У тебя проблемы с темой преследования. 

— Еще какие, — пробормотал он и вырубил телефон, оставив их с Сэмом упражняться в остроумии.

Стив посмотрел на фото Барнса в его рабочем профиле. Тут он выглядел многим приличнее: гладко выбрит, волосы собраны в низкий хвост, никаких нелепых головных уборов, а в глазах — все тот же хитрый прищур. Стив вздохнул и закрыл вкладку со справочником сотрудников. Возможно, знания Барнса дальше него самого не пойдут. Так что не следовало нервничать раньше времени.

***

Прошло уже несколько недель, но слухи про двойную жизнь Стива так и не расползлись по офису. Среди друзей ему ничего не удалось выяснить про Барнса, а в офисе они практически не пересекались. Встретились пару раз, но кроме ехидной улыбки, адресованной Стиву, тот больше ничего и не сделал.

История постепенно начала забываться, и он почти выкинул Барнса из головы, пока не услышал очередные сплетни о нем. Стив как раз зашел на маленькую кухоньку за порцией крепкого кофе, которые обычно приносила одна из его помощниц — миссис Митчел. Но все разбежались по каким-то заданиям, а потребность организма в ударной дозе кофеина вынудила Стива заняться его добычей самостоятельно.

Он вежливо улыбнулся столпившимся возле столика сотрудницам и принялся колдовать над кофемашиной. Хвала Маргарет и Энни, слухи о его помолвке и серьезных отношениях расползлись достаточно быстро, так что Стива не просто оставили в покое. Он стал своего рода невидимкой. Просто боссом и никак не объектом сексуального интереса. Так что присутствующие ответили ему сдержанными кивками и более не проявили никакого интереса.

— Элис, я не уверена, что хочу знать что бы то ни было об этом Барнсе, — морщась, проговорила одна из сотрудниц. Стив не был знаком с этими девушками, но фамилия Барнса подстегнула его любопытство. Он навострил уши, надеясь, что Элис не остановят эти предостережения.

— Я бы и рада была промолчать, но это выше моих сил! Мне необходимо хоть кому-нибудь рассказать, иначе я просто лопну!

— Что ж там такое стряслось-то? — спросила третья девушка, которую Барнс, по всей видимости, интересовал.

— Мы с Филом ходили в театр на «Трамвай "Желание"», он еще долго пытался достать билеты, ведь это был ограниченный показ. В общем, после просмотра мы пошли поужинать и, пока выбирали ресторан, остановились посмотреть по карте, что вообще есть в округе. В этот момент из соседнего клуба вышел Барнс с каким-то парнем, — она многозначительно замолчала. Стив заинтересованно замер с занесенной над кофе ложечкой сахара. Собеседницы Элис во все глаза смотрели на нее.

— Да быть не может! — воскликнула та, которая не хотела ничего знать о Барнсе.

— Может, это был просто его друг? — предположила вторая.

— Они целовались! — торжественно закончила свой рассказ Элис. — Причем ничего целомудренного в этом не было! Они присосались друг к другу, как голодные улитки.

— Фу! — скуксилась одна.

— Мне этот образ будет в кошмарах сниться! — заверила вторая, и Стив с ней согласился. Причем не из-за образа Барнса, который страстно целует какого-то парня, а из-за сравнения с улитками.

— У меня дочка так делала на ферме. Собирала голодных улиток и запирала их в ведерке, а те потом пожирали…

— Так, стоп! Мы готовы слушать про Барнса, но не про улиток. Что там было дальше?

— А! — Элис ухмыльнулась, довольная тем, что ее рассказ заинтересовал их. — Они долго целовались и обжимались, потом поймали такси и уехали. На общем такси, вместе.

— Господи, так он гей!

— Это объясняет его убогий внешний вид. Если мужчина хочет привлечь женщину, то он будет за собой следить.

Стив забрал свой кофе и поспешил уйти с кухни. Но треклятый Барнс больше не выходил у него из головы. Причем теперь не в ключе распространения сплетен о Стиве, а в качестве целующегося с другим парнем человека. А ведь губы у него были, что надо! Чувственные, красиво очерченные и ярко-красные.

Когда он вернулся в офис, то открыл справочник сотрудников и несколько секунд пялился на фотографию Барнса, после чего забил его номер в телефон. Зачем ему все это, Стив не мог ответить даже себе. Тем более, у Барнса могли быть серьезные отношения с парнем из такси.

***

— Да? — прозвучал в трубке хрипловатый голос.

— Привет. Это Стив Роджерс. Кэп.

— Ну, привет, Кэп, — лениво проговорил Барнс. — Чем обязан?

— Хотел кое-что с тобой обсудить. Есть возможность пересечься вечером?

Барнс помолчал, что-то прикидывая, после чего ответил:

— Я свободен после десяти.

— Подходит. Знаешь бар Доусона в Бруклине?

— Разумеется.

— Тогда встретимся там в десять?

— До скорого, Кэп, — попрощался Барнс, сбрасывая вызов.

Стив погипнотизировал взглядом телефон, после чего шумно выдохнул. Во что он ввязывается, идя на поводу у собственного любопытства?!

***

Стив с Наташей и Клинтом метали ножи и потягивали пиво, когда пришел Барнс. На этот раз на нем была самая обычная кепка, но, похоже, тот слишком уж любил головные уборы. В остальном он выглядел так же, как и всегда. Сам Стив был в темно-красных джинсах, которые ему выбрала Наташа, и черной майке с изображением черепа.

— Привет, Кэп, — поздоровался Барнс.

Наташа адресовала Стиву вопросительный взгляд.

— Мы отойдем ненадолго, — сказал он, указывая на дальний столик.

Когда они заняли места, то к ним тут же подошла официантка Мелинда.

— Привет, Баки! Тебе как обычно? — поинтересовалась она.

— Да, Мел, спасибо.

Стив пристально смотрел на него пару секунд, а затем сказал:

— Я не видел тебя здесь раньше.

— Видел, просто не запомнил, — спокойно ответил он. — Ну, или дело в отросших волосах, раньше я ходил с другой прической.

— Тебя не было в Нью-Йорке какое-то время? — догадался Стив.

— Переводили по работе на пару лет, я вернулся в прошлом месяце.

— Это многое объясняет, — кивнул он.

— За этим меня позвал? Хотел расспросить, откуда мне известно твое прозвище?

Стив колебался, но все же спросил:

— Тебе тату Старк набивал, да?

— Он самый, но тут я тебе не помощник. Тони — взбалмошный тип и поступает так, как ему заблагорассудится. Так что никакая протекция и панибратство не помогут.

— Я так и предполагал, — выдохнул Стив.

— Тогда, если это все, то я пойду, — спокойно сказал Барнс, поднимаясь.

— Почему Баки? — спросил он в последний момент.

— Мое второе имя Бьюкенен, Баки — это сокращение.

У Стива сначала вытянулось лицо, а затем он расхохотался.

— Ой, да пошел ты, — фыркнул Барнс.

— Прости! Но это до жути нелепое и старперское имя. И я даже не знаю, что хуже — Баки или Бьюкенен.

— Если не угомонишься, то я выбью из тебя все дерьмо, — беззлобно осадил его Барнс. — К тому же, я не всем позволяю называть меня Баки.

Стив миролюбиво поднял ладони.

— Это пиздец странно звучит, но похоже на вызов. Я могу обращаться к тебе, как к Баки?

Он явно поддразнивал, потому Барнс хмыкнул и сказал:

— Идет, но тогда я буду называть тебя Стиви.

— По рукам, — спокойно согласился он.

— Твой заказ, — Мелинда подошла к ним с подносом, на котором красовалась стопка текилы.

— Отнеси к бару, Мел. Я сейчас подойду.

— Как скажешь.

Она подарила ему игривую улыбку и пошла к стойке. Барнс проводил ее задумчивым взглядом.

— Я думал, что ты гей, — брякнул Стив.

Барнс лукаво посмотрел на него и ухмыльнулся.

— Хорошего вечера, Стиви.

— И тебе, Бак.

Тот улыбнулся и пошел за своей текилой, оставив Стива в задумчивости. От легкой хрипотцы в голосе Баки по его коже бежали мурашки, а ореол легкой загадочности не позволял выкинуть его из головы. Стив тряхнул головой и вернулся к друзьям. Потому что его пунктик «никаких служебных романов» все еще перевешивал интерес, который вызывал у него Барнс. К тому же, Стив выяснил главное — никаких слухов о нем по компании не поползет.


	3. Chapter 3

***

Стив вошел в кабинет директора Фьюри и остановился у двери. Тот махнул рукой, побуждая его войти, а сам ответил в трубку:

— Поверьте, мистер Рассел, я в курсе ситуации. Документы уже подписаны, вам остается лишь дождаться, когда начнется производство, — он чуть помолчал, а затем добавил: — Конечно! Всего доброго.

Роджерс занял место напротив Фьюри и вопросительно уставился на него. В кабинет директора сотрудников вызывали нечасто: тот был слишком занятой персоной.

— Стив, ты отлично показал себя в прошлом квартале, — с ходу перешел к делу Фьюри. — Так что я решил поручить тебе проект «Иерихон».

Стив неуютно поерзал на месте. «Иерихон» был одной из самых важных разработок и флагманом этого года.

— Весь проект? — осторожно спросил он.

— Да, над ним работают несколько отделов. Ты руководишь сбытом, так что на текущем этапе нет смысла привлекать вас, но мне нравится твоя деловая хватка и видение перспектив. Ты будешь руководить проектом наравне с Мэдсомом и Хенкелем. Они отлично разбираются в вопросе, но плохо ладят между собой. Ты нужен мне, чтобы заставить их вытащить головы из задницы и сосредоточиться на проекте.

— Почему бы вам просто не заменить Мэдсома или Хенкеля? — спросил Стив. — При всем уважении, на мне совершенно иная сфера деятельности, я не занимался ранее разработкой, а «Иерихон» слишком важен для компании, чтобы поручать его дилетанту.

— Мэдсом и Хенкель — лучшие в своем роде. И, как это часто бывает, их непомерное эго не способно уместиться в одном кабинете. Поэтому мне и нужна свежая кровь. Ты сможешь научиться у них, а они будут вынуждены взяться за ум. Я поручу тебе шефство над программистами, разрабатывающими софт. У них сейчас нет прямого руководителя, а из-за несогласованности Мэдсома и Хенкеля дело простаивает.

— Хорошо, — хмуро согласился он. Поручение ему откровенно не нравилось, потому что Фьюри вынуждал Стива заняться тем, в чем тот не разбирался. И одно дело — общая работа над проектом, и совсем другое — прямое руководство целым отделом программного обеспечения.

— Я открою тебе доступ, если будут вопросы — адресуй их Мэдсому и Хенкелю. Следующее собрание состоится в четверг, у тебя будет несколько дней на подготовку.

— Спасибо, — сдержанно ответил Стив.

— Это все, свободен, — подвел итог их встрече Фьюри.

Стив шумно выдохнул и вышел из его кабинета, плотно сжимая челюсть. Он со своим обычным графиком не всегда мог выкроить время на отдых, а теперь можно было смело переезжать прямо в офис.

***

До этого их знакомство с Мэдсомом и Хенкелем носило чисто номинальный характер. Стив видел их фото на корпоративном портале, сталкивался с ними на мероприятиях и знал, что они руководят флагманскими проектами компании. Сам Роджерс возглавлял отдел реализации уже готовых разработок, так что его новые компаньоны также не имели представления о том, с кем им предстоит работать.

Стив старательно изучил все материалы и подготовился к общему собранию. Мэдсом и Хенкель оповестили его, что встреча будет проходить в два этапа. Сначала они соберутся втроем для согласования кое-каких мелочей и быстрого введения Стива в курс дел, а затем подойдут руководители среднего звена, которым они будут ставить определенные задачи.  
Хенкель, седовласый мужчина с упитанным брюшком и самодовольной физиономией, не столько пытался объяснять и разделять обязанности, сколько отпускал колкости и принижал. А вот Мэдсом, чопорный и сдержанный англичанин на несколько лет старше самого Стива, хоть и был той еще язвой, но терпеливо и спокойно рассказывал, с чем им предстояло иметь дело. Только благодаря ему Роджерс смог получить ответы на возникшие в ходе изучения проекта вопросы и разобраться с ближайшими целями проекта.

Когда их совещание завершилось, Мэдсом пригласил руководителей среднего звена. В этот момент Стив выдохнул с облегчением, посчитав, что его муки закончились. Но не тут-то было! Потому что спустя каких-то пять минут в помещение вошел Джеймс Барнс собственной персоной! Причем к нему неприлично жалась девушка неформального вида и что-то увлеченно рассказывала. Так что Стива они заметили не сразу. Роджерс оставался незамеченным до тех пор, пока Хенкель не представил его собравшимся, сопровождая свои слова такой дозой иронии и сарказма, что Стиву захотелось врезать ублюдку. Так что теперь Баки смотрел на него. Смотрел с легкой ухмылкой на губах, которая бесила ничуть не меньше, чем Хенкель.

— Джонсон, Барнс, это ваш новый руководитель, — взял слово Мэдсом. — Мистер Роджерс заменит нас в работе с вашим департаментом. Так что после собрания вам нужно будет представить его сотрудникам и более детально все рассказать.

— Будет сделано, — ответила девчонка Джонсон, которая ранее жалась к Баки. И Стив тут же невзлюбил ее. Успокаивали его лишь жалкие слухи о том, что Барнса видели с парнем. Впрочем, он тут же подумал о себе самом. Для Стива пол человека не имел значения, так что Баки мог быть и по дамам тоже. К тому же, у него могло и не быть таких же строгих правил о недопустимости служебных романов.

Дальнейшее собрание пролетело, как в тумане. Впрочем, во время беседы с Мэдсомом и Хенкелем он и так получил всю информацию, которую теперь передавали остальным сотрудникам.

***

После собрания Баки с этой Джонсон ждали Стива в коридоре. Когда он подошел, то услышал часть их разговора.

— Клянусь, я выброшу твои армейские ботинки, если ты еще раз напялишь эту ужасную шапку! — она потрясала тем безразмерным вязанным чудовищем, которое красовалось на голове Баки в их первую встречу со Стивом.

— Только попробуй, и я размагничу все твои жесткие диски, — пригрозил тот.

— Нельзя быть таким сукиным сыном, Бак! Именно поэтому у тебя не получается построить отношения с кем бы то ни было. Ты ужасен.

— Не помню, чтобы говорил, будто хочу отношений.

Стив откашлялся, чтобы его заметили.

— Привет, новый босс, — тут же переключилась Джонсон. — Меня зовут Дейзи, я ваш второй пилот вместе с этим хмурым котиком Джеймсом Барнсом.

— Мы знакомы, — спокойно пояснил Баки. — Хочешь увидеть свои новые владения сегодня или отложим на потом?

— Нет, лучше сейчас. Я специально перенес остальные дела, чтобы вникнуть в суть проекта.

— Круто! В наше подземелье редко кто-то спускается, так что народ может испугаться с непривычки. Кодеры и айтишники — существа с нежной душевной организацией и кучей тараканов, — улыбнулась Дейзи.

— В подземелье? — переспросил Стив.

— Да, мы сидим прямо над подземной стоянкой. Очаровательно, да? — пояснила она.

— Очень, — согласился Роджерс.

— А все потому, что нас не ценят, — продолжила Дейзи. — Мы компьютерные черви, замкнутые и тихие, так что нам отдали самый паршивый этаж.

— Зато вы можете делать все, что захотите. Например, тратить время на видеоигры или носить ужасные шапки и дырявые джинсы.

— Очередной камень в мой огород, — с ухмылкой констатировал Баки. — От тебя не ожидал такого, Стиви.

— Стиви? — тут же вклинилась Дейзи. — Так вы…

— Нет, — оборвал ее Стив.

— Ничего из того, чего бы тебе хотелось, Скай, — ответил Баки.

— Скай?

— Это ее прозвище. Для своих.

— Я не претендую, — с легкостью согласился Стив.

— А я уж подумал, что ты и этот вызов примешь, — поддразнил Баки. — Или у тебя встает только на нелепые старперские имена?

— Воу-воу, Бак, полегче! А то твоя притягательная сексуальная энергия еще и меня с ног собьет, — усмехнулась Дейзи. — К тому же, мистер Роджерс помолвлен.

— Как быстро распространяются слухи, если даже до вашего подвала добрались, — едко ответил Стив.

— Я просто много зависаю в социальных сетях. Так и вышла на небольшую группку твоих фанатов, — пояснила Дейзи. — Там одно время действовал тотализатор, на котором я неплохо так подняла. Девчонки яростно спорили, кто из них доберется до тебя первой. А я сразу смекнула, что ты являешься противником служебных романов. За столько лет в компании ни единого слуха о твоих похождениях. Угадала?

— Я действительно против отношений на работе, — спокойно подтвердил он.

— Это правильная позиция. Моя подруга Джемма закрутила со своим коллегой, а когда ее повысили до руководителя, то у них начались проблемы в отношениях, — рассказала Дейзи, вызывая лифт.

— И это говоришь ты, — усмехнулся Баки.

— Что? Я никогда не заводила личных отношений с коллегами.

— А как же Грант Уорд?

Дейзи вспыхнула и упрямо выпятила подбородок.

— Это не отношения, а значит, никаких правил не нарушено!

— Хей, Стиви, ответь со своей профессиональной точки зрения: перепих на корпоративе считается служебным романом или нет? — ухмыльнулся Баки.

Роджерс вздохнул и потер переносицу, потому что поток его сознания оценивал этот вопрос не с точки зрения нарушения правил Дейзи Джонсон, а в качестве лазейки для самого Стива.

— Слушай, Бак, я обычно не прочь поболтать на сторонние темы, но на меня скинули этот проект, а я совсем не разбираюсь в разработке, и уж тем более в программировании. Так что давайте сегодня поговорим сугубо о работе, хорошо?

Дейзи вскинула брови, но предпочла замолчать. Баки же нахмурился, пристально разглядывая Стива. Тот лишь пожал плечами. Роджерс любил свою работу и не хотел вылететь из компании потому, что провалил поручение Фьюри, размышляя о том, можно ли ему заняться сексом с Баки Барнсом.

Остаток дня прошел довольно сумбурно. Баки самоустранился, доверив Стива своей коллеге. Дейзи представила нового босса всему отделу, показала где, что и как, коротко рассказала про разделение ролей между сотрудниками и обратила внимание на определенные нюансы их работы.

— Что ж, осталось только решить, что будем делать с поставленными на сегодняшнем собрании задачами и целями, — заключил Стив.

— Этим всегда Баки занимается, — спокойно ответила Дейзи. — Его вернули сюда для руководства отделом при разработке софта «Иерихона», но Фьюри не захотел давать ему повышение, хотя формально Бак так и выполняет все функции босса.

Стив нахмурился и удивленно посмотрел на нее.

— Но почему его не повысили?

— Кандидатуру Баки продвигал Росс, а у них с Фьюри давние терки в Совете директоров. Так что Баки остался у обочины, хотя мог отказаться от перевода и руководить отделом в филиале, — Дейзи посмотрела на Стива, после чего смягчилась. — Не волнуйся, он не винит тебя или Мэдсома с Хенкелем. И я сказала это, чтобы ты знал, что тебе всегда можно обратиться к нему. Баки поможет и не откажет, он отличный парень.

Стив улыбнулся и спросил:

— Даже после того, как я попросил отставить личные разговоры и сосредоточиться на работе, как заправский начальник-мудак?

Дейзи ухмыльнулась, после чего подалась вперед и прошептала:

— Надеюсь, ты не уволишь меня за эти слова, но я прекрасно вижу, как ты пожираешь его взглядом. И, поверь, Баки достаточно умный парень, так что нет ни шанса, что он ничего не знает об этом.

Стив пошел пунцовыми пятнами. Последний раз он чувствовал себя подобным образом лет в восемь, когда его няня миссис Даутфайр застукала того за кражей имбирного печенья в канун Рождества. Но Дейзи сделала вид, что не замечает смущения Стива, потому продолжила:

— И если ты не заметил, а это трудно было не заметить, сегодня он довольно откровенно флиртовал с тобой. Так что просьба сменить тему больше напоминала отказ. К тому же, ты жестко высказался против служебных романов и не опроверг слухи о своей помолвке, — она сделала глоток остывшего кофе из чашки с изображением черного кота. — Это все, что я хотела сказать. Теперь, мистер Роджерс, Вы в курсе положения дел.

— Спасибо, — сдержанно ответил Стив. — Думаю, на сегодня хватит, так что я пойду.

— До связи, — улыбнулась Дейзи. — Если что, Вы знаете, где нас найти.

Стив кивнул и поспешил к лифту, по пути прощаясь с сотрудниками.


	4. Chapter 4

***  
— Ты чего такой хмурый, Кэп? — спросил Сэм, легонько толкая Стива в плечо.

— Я погребен под завалами работы, — ответил он. — Это полный пиздец. Ощущение, будто я ни с чем не справляюсь.

Стив отпил крепкий виски из своего бокала и осмотрел помещение. Сегодня ему удалось вырваться, чтобы немного отдохнуть и провести вечер с друзьями в клубе «Chinko Chie». Это был неплохой бар в Куинсе, где частенько проводились вечера сальсы и армрестлинга. Обычно увеселительная программа начиналась после десяти вечера, так что у них было в запасе еще полтора часа, чтобы поболтать.

— А нельзя тебе нанять заместителя или типа того? — спросил Сэм.

Стив скривился в ответ.

— Я не могу доверить работу в своем отделе кому-то другому. Каждый раз, когда кто-то исполняет мои обязанности, я потом все переделываю. А вот новый проект… там полная жопа. Я нихуя не секу во всех этих кодах, программах и прочей херне. А местные ребята… они хороши, но я не могу контролировать то, что они делают, понимаешь? Что-то поручать, проверять отчеты и верить на слово — не более того. У меня дохера времени уходит на попытки вникнуть во всю эту муть, так что я скоро в край охуею.

— Но эти ребята, которые занимаются программированием, действительно делают то, о чем говорят?

Стив кивнул, глядя на Сэма.

— Тогда зачем тебе париться? Это временно, к тому же всем известно, что ты не сечешь фишку. Тебя привлекли для грамотного руководства, чтобы отдел все успевал в срок и получал на орехи, когда не справляется. Так что успокойся и выдыхай, Кэп. Твой перфекционизм тут излишен.

— Забей, друг, — отмахнулся от него Стив. Умом он все понимал и ничего нового не услышал, но завышенные требования к себе самому требовали именно такого подхода.

— Какие люди! — протянул Клинт, когда они с Наташей подошли к столику, за которым устроились Стив и Сэм. — Кэп, я уж думал, что ты и на этот уикэнд нас опрокинешь.

— Завалы на работе, — пояснил Стив, пожимая ему руку.

— Привет, здоровяк, — поздоровалась Наташа, с которой они крепко обнялись.

— Он тут, как всегда, забил себе голову всякой ерундой, — пожаловался на него Сэм. — Я пытался ему объяснить, что стоит слегка повеселиться и отдохнуть.

— Сними кого-нибудь, — посоветовал Клинт. — Секс помогает прочистить мозги.

— Не сегодня, — отмахнулся Стив. — Я бы с большим удовольствием набил кому-нибудь рожу, чтобы выпустить пар.

Наташа посмотрела на него внимательным взглядом.

— Что? — уточнил он.

— Кэп, каждый раз, когда ты предпочитаешь драку сексу, это значит, что ты на кого-то запал.

— Так-так-так, а вот это уже интересная тема, — оживился Сэм.

— Мы жаждем подробностей, — согласился Клинт.

Стив сделал глоток виски, намереваясь оттянуть ответ. Их с Баки отношения не особенно ладились с тех пор, как ему пришлось возглавить их отдел. В работе тот был исполнителен и всегда помогал своему незадачливому начальнику, но в остальном все покатилось куда-то не туда. Баки не шел на контакт, не называл его Стиви и избегал бесед на личные темы, обсуждая сугубо работу. И эта его привычка отталкивать и избегать сводила с ума, Баки не выходил у него из головы. Но основная проблема заключалась в самом Стиве. Он понятия не имел, что делать со своим интересом и желанием чего-то большего. Ему хотелось узнать Баки получше, хотелось провести с ним время, хотелось забраться к нему в штаны, а еще хотелось сжечь всю коллекцию его нелепых головных уборов. Стив давно перешагнул отметку "заинтересован" и не хотел знать, до какого пункта назначения добрался скоростной поезд его чувств к Баки. Потому он и ушел с головой в дела и проект, воспользовавшись советом небезызвестной мисс О`Хара о том, что все размышления лучше отложить на завтра. И это туманное завтра растянулось уже на пару недель. 

— Я пропадаю на работе сутками и не завожу служебных романов, — ответил друзьям Стив.

— А сегодня мой первый свободный вечер за долгое время. Так что я хочу провести его со своими друзьями, а не в постели с кем-нибудь, ясно?

— На твоем месте я бы променял друзей на секс, — честно признался Клинт. — Или закрутил бы с кем-нибудь из коллег.

— Это плохая идея, — возразила Наташа. — Можно испортить себе карьеру, если начать встречаться с подчиненным. Особенно, если выбрать не того человека. Какая-нибудь истеричка может потом заявить, что босс принудил ее.

Стив поморщился и с сожалением отметил, что Наташа лишь подтверждает его собственные убеждения.

— Может, придумаем что-нибудь на эти выходные? — решил Роджерс. — У меня наконец-то есть время на отдых и очень хочется отвлечься.

— Один мой приятель собирал ребят, — тут же сообщил Сэм, — небольшой турнир для своих в эйрсофт. Отыгрывать будут захват заложников. Террористы против группы спецназа, можем сыграть на любой стороне. Снаряжение свое.

— Еще не поздно вписаться?

— Нет, я должен дать ему ответ сегодня до полуночи, как раз собирался предложить.

— Я в деле, — выдохнул Стив и потер шею.

Наташа просто кивнула, а Клинт деланно возмутился:

— Вот черти! Я планировал сегодня надраться, но с похмелья подставляться под резиновые пули — такая себе идея.

— Если завтра очередной идиот спросит у меня, правда ли в России эйрсофт называют страйкболом, я выбью из него всю дурь, — предупредила Наташа.

— Вот и договорились, — заключил Стив. — Я заеду с утра, докуплю боеприпасы. Если что-то понадобится, пришлите список в общий чат.

— Хорошо, — кровожадно улыбнулась Наташа.

Стив был готов поклясться, что у нее до сих пор ждет своего часа парочка самодельных гранат, наполненных горохом. Все-таки эти русские порой придумывали очень странные вещи.

— Чувствую, повеселимся как следует, — радостно потирал руки Клинт.

— Да, — Стив улыбнулся, — давненько мы никуда не выбирались, так что стоит оторваться на всю катушку.

— Я подберу пару вариантов на будущее, — пообещала Наташа. — Мне попадалось что-то о сплавах на байдарках и бейсджампинге.

— Спасибо, Нат.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

Стив откинулся на спинку стула и посмотрел на переполненный зал. Народа заметно прибавилось.

— Сегодня вечер армрестлинга или сальсы? — уточнил он.

— Увы, Кэп, танцульки, — ответил Сэм.

— И ты все еще можешь кого-нибудь снять, — подсказал Клинт.

— И я все еще предпочту провести вечер с вами, — ответил Стив. — Давайте закажем несколько шотов?

— А потом пойдем танцевать, — потребовала Наташа.

— Боже, нет, — взмолился Стив.

— Еще как да! Так что накидайся до нужного градуса, Кэп, — ухмыльнулась она.

— Вот бля! — выдохнул он, понимая, что не сможет отказать Наташе.

***

В понедельник Стив был так расслаблен и безмятежен, что даже очередное препирательство Мэдсома с Хенкелем нисколько его не раздражало. Он смотрел в монитор своего компьютера и мысленно благодарил того, кто придумал видеочаты. Стив мог улыбаться в камеру и показывать им под столом средний палец или чесать яйца. Конечно, на работе он не стал бы так себя вести, но сама возможность сделать так радовала. Впрочем, его мысли разбавлялись глуповатыми образами, потому что следить за потоком витиеватых и завуалированных словесных оскорблений ему попросту наскучило. Да и выходные прошли отлично!

Наташа действительно заставила его танцевать с ней несколько часов подряд. Она была настолько шикарной партнершей, что его скромных навыков более чем хватало, чтобы составить ей пару. Как говорила сама Нат, из-за огромного опыта в боевых искусствах Стив очень хорошо чувствовал чужое тело, потому всегда тонко понимал, чего она ждет от него, и своевременно реагировал на все ее движения.

А вот игра в эйрсофт прошла не так спокойно, как хотелось бы. Им выпала роль плохих парней, удерживающих объект вместе с пленными. Клинт тут же занял вентиляцию, Наташа расставила свои обожаемые растяжки с гороховыми гранатами, и, к великому сожалению, псевдозаложники умерли в результате непродуманных действий штурмовой группы. Один из парней, что отыгрывал оперативника, так разъярился, что начал наезжать на Наташу, так что Стив, как и мечтал, смог дать волю кулакам. Конечно, из-за этого у него здорово ныли ребра, а костяшки пальцев были сбиты, но оно того стоило.

В общем и целом противостояние Мэдсома и Хенкеля ни к чему не привело, так что решили устроить очередное собрание в четверг, к которому все поставленные ранее цели должны были быть выполнены. Стив уныло посмотрел на отчет о продажах, которым планировал заняться сегодня, затем на письмо от Дейзи с информацией о проделанной работе. Он устало вздохнул, понимая, что ему никак не разорваться. Стив нажал на кнопку селектора и спросил у своей помощницы:

— Миссис Митчел, запланированы ли у меня на сегодня какие-то важные дела?

— Секунду, мистер Роджерс, — любезно ответила та, просматривая ежедневник. — На сегодня ничего срочного, но в среду встреча с мистером Блайтом насчет новой стратегии продаж на грядущий квартал.

«Блядь» — подумал Стив, понимая, что даже не открывал документы, которые прислал ему Блайт.

— Спасибо, — коротко ответил он. — Тогда я спущусь в IT-отдел, если будут важные звонки, то переводите их мне на мобильный.

— Конечно, мистер Роджерс.

Стив поднялся и поморщился от неприятных ощущений в ребрах, но это сущая мелочь по сравнению с тем, что ему предстояло куковать в офисе до самой ночи. Сначала разобраться с «Иерихоном», а потом заняться всем, что касается его основной должности. Хорошее настроение после выходных потихоньку выветривалось, но Стив старался удержать те положительные эмоции, которые все еще омывали его душу. Тем более в подвале его новых подопечных всегда царила дружелюбная и веселая атмосфера, которая должна была его ободрить.

Когда он вышел из лифта, то услышал задорное улюлюканье и аплодисменты. Стив прошел в сторону опенспейса и увидел на большом экране презентацию с графиками и показателями отдела, рядом стоял Баки с пультом в руках, а сотрудники устроились вокруг на мягких цветастых мешках-пуфиках.

— Мы эту презентацию и сами почитать можем, Джеймс! — сказал один из парней, кажется, его звали Генри.

— Вот именно! — подскочила со своего места Дейзи и ткнула пальцем в Баки. — Я умру без подробностей! Рассказывай!

— Мы на работе, Скай, — дернул ее Барнс. — Так что обсуждать будем презентацию, а не мою личную жизнь.

— Ты уже несколько месяцев, как вернулся, и впервые сходил на свидание! — продолжала гнуть свою линию Дейзи. — Не просто перепих, а самое настоящее первое свидание! Я умру, если не узнаю, чем все закончилось!

Баки закатил глаза и, улыбаясь, ответил:

— Закончилось поцелуем на прощание и договоренностью встретиться еще раз.

По залу пронеслась очередная волна улюлюканья, а Дейзи весело зааплодировала.

— Давно пора! Грех такому роскошному мужчине оставаться холостяком.

Стив крепко стиснул кулаки и с шумом выдохнул. Эта новость неприятно резанула, будто он только сейчас осознал, что Баки может завести отношения с кем-то. Слова Дейзи в первый день его назначения так обнадежили, что Стив все поставил на паузу и уже две недели варился в работе, забивая голову чем угодно, лишь бы не думать о Барнсе. И, разумеется, пауза работала только для него, в то время как Баки продолжал жить, двигался дальше. Да и не было между ними ничего, кроме парочки разговоров и легкого флирта.

— Блядь, — прошептал Стив. Остатки его хорошего настроения испарились, оставив лишь раздраженного, перегруженного работой начальника.

— А теперь возвращаемся к нашему слайду, — улыбаясь, ответил Баки.

Стив счел этот момент лучшим, чтобы заявить о своем присутствии. Так что он сделал несколько шагов, позволяя Барнсу разглядеть себя.

— Привет, — поздоровался тот, становясь серьезным.

— Привет, — ответил Стив. — Не хочу прерывать презентацию, но мне хотелось бы поговорить с тобой и Дейзи.

— Без проблем! — тут же отозвалась она.

— Ты настолько не хочешь меня слушать? — спросил у нее Баки.

— И как ты догадался?

Она поспешила к единственной переговорной в их подземелье. Небольшой кабинет, в котором иногда проводились собеседования для новых сотрудников или встречи с большим руководством компании, но чаще это место просто простаивало.

— Какие новости? — с ходу спросила любопытная Дейзи.

Стив прикрыл за собой двери и занял один из свободных стульев, после чего ответил:

— Сроки сдвинули, новое собрание состоится в этот четверг, так что задания должны быть выполнены через три дня.

— На неделю раньше?! — возмутилась Дейзи.

— Это реально успеть, — спокойно сообщил Баки, — но только потому, что мы ударно работали последние недели. На будущее лучше не завышай ожиданий, мы попросту не будем справляться.

— Наши ребята перерабатывают, а тут три дня без сна и отдыха! — взвилась Дейзи. — Мы не успеем все толково протестировать из-за переноса.

— Я все понимаю и обещаю, что выбью премии для ваших ребят, — пояснил Стив. — Баки, пожалуйста, проверь готовность и сориентируй меня вечером по тому, что будет сделано к четвергу, а что придется подождать еще неделю. Также подготовь список тех, кому стоит выписать бонус за переработки. Если будут какие-то пожелания или рекомендации, то я готов к обсуждению.

— Я не смогу за пару часов состряпать для тебя отчет, — ответил Баки.

— У тебя есть время максимум до завтрашнего утра, — сказал Стив, — мне нужна информация, чтобы представить работу отдела на собрании.

— В этот раз ты сам будешь докладывать? — удивилась Дейзи. Раньше эти обязанности выполнял Баки.

— Я назначен руководителем, мне и нести ответственность. Я сегодня задержусь допоздна, так что буду рад, если вы представите отчет вечером.

Возможно, из-за пылавшего в нем раздражения слова Стива звучали резко и требовательно, но распинаться о том, что он живет по заранее распланированному графику дел, ему тоже было не с руки.

— Будет выполнено, босс, — пообещал Баки со своей привычной ухмылкой и явным сарказмом в слове «босс».

— Хорошо, тогда я буду ждать тебя в своем кабинете вместе с отчетом, — резюмировал Стив.

Баки мог прислать все по электронке, а Роджерсу не обязательно было тратить время, спускаясь в их подземелье, но это было не важно. Вообще, мысли Стива держались далеко от встречи с Блайтом и проекта «Иерихон». Он слишком сконцентрировался на работе и совсем забыл о том, что такое жизнь. Только новость о том, что Баки ходил с кем-то на свидание, открыла ему глаза. Причем не только в плане его собственных эмоций по отношению к Барнсу (с которыми Стив так до конца и не определился). Он просто понял: с его прежней работой хотя бы один день в неделю удавалось посвятить веселью и жизни, а теперь он превратился в машину, которая ест, спит и пашет на Фьюри без остановки. А ведь Стиву тоже хотелось ходить на свидания, заниматься сексом, сделать чертову новую татуировку (будь этот Старк не ладен, но он определенно дожмет сукина сына!), сплавляться на байдарках и сигануть с парашютом с какого-нибудь отеля в Вегасе. Что-то в его голове щелкнуло — и все неожиданно встало на свои места. Приоритеты и перспективы стали очевидны, и Стив решил, что пришло время что-то менять.


	5. Chapter 5

***

Стив чувствовал себя заживо погребенным под бюрократической макулатурой. Он ненавидел свою привычку тщательно сверять все данные. Черт, да ему не удавалось переубедить себя, чтобы не перепроверять собственную работу, что уж говорить про других? Так что Стив героически преодолевал проблемы, созданные его перфекционизмом. Впрочем, во всем были и свои плюсы, потому что он нашел ошибку в расчетах Блайта и из-за этого потратил несколько долгих часов на итоговое выправление параметров и создание правильной картины. За всем этим Стив и не заметил, как пролетел день.

Потому когда в его дверь постучали, то он подумал, что это миссис Митчел собирается сообщить о том, что уходит.

— Войдите, — ответил Стив, потирая уставшие глаза.

— Я принес отчет, — с порога заявил Баки, потрясая в воздухе увесистой папкой.

— О, — удивленно ответил тот, поглядывая на часы. Было почти девять вечера. — Спасибо, Бак. Подождешь, пока я его пролистаю?

— Я приклеил цветные стикеры с пояснениями к тем местам, которые могут вызвать у тебя затруднения. В остальном все должно быть понятно. Если нет — позвони или напиши, я все растолкую.

Стив поднялся с места и обогнул стол, пристально рассматривая Баки.

— Не хочешь оставаться со мной наедине? — спросил он, после чего забрал отчет.

— Это пустая трата времени, — спокойно ответил Барнс. — Чтобы уложиться в новые сроки, нам придется переехать в наш подвал минимум до четверга. Я и так потратил время на составление отчета, так что просто планирую вернуться к работе.

— Прости, не хотел тебя нагружать.

— Это не ты, а Фьюри и Мэдсом с Хенкелем, — спокойно ответил Баки. — Я пойду.

— Постой! Мне нужно еще кое-что сказать, — Стив рванулся вперед, чтобы удержать его за руку, но вовремя остановил себя, посчитав это лишним. Однако от Баки эти маневры не укрылись.

— Говори, — спокойно подбодрил он.

— Это насчет моей помолвки. Я на самом деле холост, у меня никого нет. Просто я форсировал слухи, чтобы меня оставили в покое коллеги женского пола.

— Зачем ты все это рассказываешь?

— Потому что ты мне нравишься. Я хотел сказать, что…

Но Баки вскинул руку, жестом призывая его замолчать.

— Не надо, — произнес он. — Я не хочу ничего из этого знать. У тебя пунктик на служебных романах, а я встретил неплохого парня. Так что оставим все, как есть. И овцы целы, и волки сыты, босс.

Стив посмотрел на него, крепко стиснув зубы.

— Если будут вопросы по отчету, то можешь прислать их по почте или позвонить в отдел, — спокойно закончил свою мысль Баки.

— Хорошо, — сдержанно ответил Стив. — Спасибо за проделанную работу, мистер Барнс. Всего доброго.

Баки бросил на него последний взгляд, отметив вежливо-сдержанное «Мистер Барнс».

— До свидания, — попрощался он и вышел из кабинета.

Стив в сердцах бросил чертов отчет на стол, понимая, что не сможет сегодня продолжить работу. Даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь, у него не вышло бы сосредоточиться. Тем более к завтрашней встрече с Блайтом все было готово, а до собрания еще целые сутки, да и день завтра можно начать пораньше, а сегодня… на сегодня следовало что-то придумать. Стив взял многострадальный отчет от Баки и положил его в стопку к другим деловым бумагам. Ведомый любопытством, он наскоро пролистал его, просматривая не столько содержимое документа, сколько выведенные корявым почерком пометки от Баки. Голова тут же загудела от обилия технических терминов, в которых Стив не был силен. Это лишь подтверждало его решение отдохнуть.

Он взял телефон, еще раз посмотрел на время, после чего набрал номер.

— Шэрон, привет. Это Стив. Стивен Роджерс, еще помнишь меня?.. Рад, что ты не удалила мой номер. Я не слишком поздно звоню? Тебе удобно говорить? Отлично! Тогда как насчет встречи и ужина? Да, сегодня мне подходит. Куда бы тебе хотелось сходить? Да, я знаю это место, буду через полчаса. До встречи.

Стив повесил трубку, еще раз посмотрел на разноцветные стикеры Баки и с тяжелым вздохом захлопнул отчет, после чего направился прочь из офиса.

***

Баки самому себе напоминал монстра Франкенштейна. Из-за чертового проекта «Иерихон» и желания руководства постоянно сдвигать сроки последние пять дней он жил практически без сна и толковой пищи, исключительно на кофеине и упрямстве. Но впереди маячили выходные, второе свидание с Джеком и долгожданная возможность выспаться.

— Слышал новости?! — проорала у него над головой Дейзи. Некоторые ребята даже оторвались от мониторов, чтобы посмотреть на нее.

— Какие? — устало потягиваясь, спросил Баки. — Нам опять сдвинули сроки?

— Нет же! Про Роджерса!

Баки ухмыльнулся и посмотрел на нее.

— Оказалось, что он ни с кем не помолвлен? — ехидно спросил он.

— Ой, да брось! Это было очевидно по тому, как он трахал тебя взглядом. Я про другое, — Дейзи умостилась на его тумбочке и выдержала театральную паузу, после чего сообщила: — Его уволили.

— Что?! — Баки во все глаза уставился на нее.

— Именно. Его уволили. Неожиданно и быстро. Просто хоп — и все. Он вчера после совещания о проекте «Иерихон» пошел к Фьюри, а сегодня с утра собирал все свои вещички и передавал дела.

— Но как такое возможно?! Я отдал ему отчет в понедельник, и Стив отлично выступил вчера. Даже выбил премии нашему отделу, как и обещал.

— Ага! Он все-таки Стив, а не босс! — Дейзи победно ткнула в него пальцем. — А еще посмотри, как ты переполошился! Я же говорила, что он тебе нравится.

Баки обреченно выдохнул. Пытаться что-то ей доказать было бесполезно.

— Скай, — все же решил попытаться он, — нет смысла называть боссом того, кто уже уволен. К тому же, я не запал на Стива. Скорее… он меня восхищает в некоторой степени.

Баки не стал рассказывать о том, как видел собственными глазами команду Кэпа и их соревнование по паркуру с группой Стэллы Блейк. Целью был комплекс из нескольких высотных зданий и складов в промышленной зоне. На одной из крыш был спрятан флаг, и участникам нужно было найти его. Их чудеса акробатики без страховки будоражили кровь.

— Ну, — растягивая букву «у», протянула Дейзи, — раз Стив тебя восхищает и он больше не твой босс…

Она не закончила свою мысль и пошло подвигала бровями.

— У меня свидание с Джеком в воскресенье, — напомнил Баки.

Дейзи пожала плечами и сказала:

— Дело твое. Я просто пришла рассказать последние новости, а уж как поступать в личной жизни — оставаться с унылым Джеком или попытать удачи с горячим мистером Стивом Роджерсом — тут решать тебе.

— Спасибо, что разрешила, — фыркнул Баки. — А теперь проваливай, мне нужно закончить эту херню сегодня, иначе мне не светят выходные.

— А мы разве не ради милашки босса напрягались? Зачем драть жилы теперь?

— Потому что это — наша работа.

Дейзи закатила глаза и поднялась с тумбочки.

— Ладно, герой, я добрая, так что принесу тебе кофе.

— Спасибо, Скай, — улыбнулся ей Баки.

Она приложила руки к груди и искренне попросила:

— Не делай так, Барнс! Твоя улыбка — слишком горячее испытания для моего бедного сердечка.

— Сейчас облегчу тебе жизнь, — пообещал Баки и вытащил из рюкзака ужасную панамку линяло-зеленого цвета с принтом в виде огромных желтых цветов. Он напялил ее на голову и улыбнулся точно так же, как и секундой ранее.

— Спасибо! Так гораздо лучше. Баки Барнс и его отвратительный вкус убивают всякое желание. Ты откопал это чудовище на какой-нибудь распродаже для пенсионеров-рыбаков?

— Это останется моей тайной, — заверил Баки.

— Знаешь, я передумала. Роджерс слишком секси, чтобы появляться на людях вот с этим вот, — Дейзи обвела руками силуэт Баки.

— Вот и отлично. Значит, мое свидание с Джеком — верное решение.

— Если ты скажешь, что этот твой Джек одобряет эти жуткие шапки, то я подсыплю ему яд при знакомстве.

Баки рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Он их не видел, так что я пока не знаю, как Джек к этому отнесется.

— Бросит тебя — и дело с концом, — заключила Дейзи. — Никто в здравом уме не согласится терпеть это.

— Ты обещала кофе, — напомнил Баки. — И мне пора возвращаться к работе.

— Ваш заказ будет готов в течение пяти минут, сэр, — Дейзи ему подмигнула и отправилась к кофемашине.

Баки пару минут смотрел в монитор, пытаясь сосредоточиться на работе и выкинуть из головы мысли о Стиве. В памяти сам собой всплывал его образ без майки и в свободных шортах чуть ниже колена, когда по его телу струились капли пота, а в руках был заветный флаг, выигранный на соревнованиях по паркуру.

— Черт, — прошипел Баки и с силой потер лицо рукой, концентрируясь на проекте. А мысли о Стиве можно отложить как минимум до завтрашнего дня, когда у него будет выходной.

***

В воскресение они договорились встретиться с Джеком в ресторане «La Tour d'Argent». Баки пришлось откопать свой старый костюм, который он надевал на выпускном. К сожалению, со школьных времен он нарастил мышц и стал значительно крупнее, так что пиджак не застегивался. Да еще и Дейзи гоготала, как гарпия, когда он позвонил ей в скайпе и попросил оценить его наряд. Как выяснилось, сидел костюмчик неплохо (особенно в районе задницы, если верить Дейзи), но цвет, материал и крой были отвратительными. С последними утверждениями Баки не был согласен. Бархатная ткань была настолько темного цвета, что казалась черной, но на свету можно было заметить изумрудные переливы. Да и сшито все по классике, ничего лишнего. В общем, костюм было решено выгулять. Да и глупо мчаться покупать новый, который после единственного свидания так и продолжит пылиться в шкафу.

Джек сказал, что ухлопал кучу сил и связей, чтобы забронировать здесь столик, потому что знаменитый шеф-повар Стефан Хоссан приехал проконтролировать работу филиала своего ресторана аж из Франции! Потому в «La Tour d'Argent» было чертовски сложно пробиться. И если бы Джек не лучился таким предвкушением и гордостью, то Баки ни за что не согласился бы заявиться в подобное место. Он был простым парнем, который с большим удовольствием оценит бургер с мраморной говядиной, нежели какой-нибудь бёф бургиньон от лучшего кулинара Франции. И, что хуже всего, Джек опаздывал! Так что Баки проводили к их столику, где он сидел со стаканом воды и хрустящим багетом в плетеной корзиночке перед меню на французском! Конечно, состав блюд они хотя бы догадались написать на английском, но вот сами названия… Баки понятия не имел, как произнести то или иное слово, так что, дабы не опозориться, решил заказать только фуа-гра или утку. Но уток тут был целый ассортимент! И все с какими-то апельсинами, экзотическими фруктами и прочей сладкой херней. Он повздыхал, понимая, что придется брать фуа-гра. Хотя бы узнает, что это такое, меню утверждало, что блюдо готовилось из печени птицы.

Когда Баки оторвал хмурый взгляд от меню, то рядом оказался расторопный официант в стильном костюмчике.

— Уже готовы сделать выбор? — любезно спросил он.

— Эм… думаю, я подожду своего спутника, и мы закажем вместе, — сдержанно ответил Баки.

Тот вежливо улыбнулся и сказал, что будет поблизости на случай, если Барнс передумает. Прозвучало все так, будто этот парень искренне сомневался в том, что кто-то рискнет составить компанию парню в нелепом бархатисто-зеленом наряде, который к тому же ему не по размеру. Ну или воображение и комплексы Баки не давали ему покоя.

Как назло без изучения меню заняться стало совсем нечем, так что он принялся рассматривать изысканное убранство ресторана. Все здесь выглядело с иголочки, а посетители носили только брендовые и дорогие вещи. Блеск бриллиантов и золотых ролексов слепил глаза. Даже официанты в их строгой униформе — и те выигрывали на фоне простого айтишника из подземелья. Причем некоторые гости бросали на Баки явно осуждающие взгляды. Казалось, что он проявил жуткое неуважение лично к месье Стефану, раз заявился в его ресторан.

Вздохнув, он достал телефон и уткнулся в какую-то простенькую игрушку, чтобы занять себя чем-нибудь. Это не сильно помогло, так как взгляды-укоры Баки ощущал кожей. Ему даже подумалось, что лучше было бы просто свалить. Ведь стало очевидно, насколько они с Джеком не пара. Именно в этот момент кто-то уселся на стул напротив.

Баки поднял взгляд и онемел. Потому что за его столиком сидел Стив Роджерс собственной персоной. В костюме с иголочки и такой, сука, красивый, что завыть хотелось. И почему Баки вечно тянет к парням не из его лиги?

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — все же уточнил он.

— Пришел на свидание с тобой, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Стив.

— Что?

В этот момент к ним подскочил официант. Эти пронырливые черти очень хорошо умели выбирать самое неподходящее время.

— Готовы заказывать? — поинтересовался он.

— Я буду кассуле с вашей фирменной уткой и вино на ваш выбор, — спокойно ответил Стив.

— А вы, сэр? — официант обратился к Баки и тот промямлил:

— Фуа-гра. Вина не надо.

— Благодарю за заказ, — официант белоснежно улыбнулся и удалился.

— Не думал, что ты ценитель фуа-гра, — удивился Стив.

— А я не думал, что ты заявишься на мое свидание с другим парнем.

— Джек, к сожалению, не придет, — ответил Стив. — Но я здесь. И в качестве извинений за то, что испортил запланированный вечер, я принес кое-что, — он протянул Баки подарочный пакет, из которого торчало три разноцветных свертка.

— Что это? — подозрительно поинтересовался тот.

— Мои извинения и небольшой презент. Все же дарить мужчине цветы во время свидания, мне кажется, глупо. Это что-то вроде их аналога.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Баки, забирая пакет и ставя его рядом с собой.

— Что, даже не откроешь? Я очень старался, когда выбирал.

— Открою, но не раньше, чем мы разберемся, что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я же сказал, что ты мне нравишься. Между нами стояло два препятствия. Работу я сменил, а Джек, как видишь, не здесь.

— Погоди… ты уволился сам? Из-за меня?

— Не только из-за тебя, — признался Стив. — Меня давно переманивали в «Картер Корп», а политика Фьюри и его манера руководства мне не нравилась. Потом появился ты, и это стало решающим фактором. Так что я принял приглашение Шэрон возглавить их отдел продаж.

— А что ты сделал с Джеком? — нахмурился он.

— Просто объяснил, что ты мне очень нравишься, — выражение лица Стива при этом было таким самодовольным, что Баки не смог сдержать улыбки. Уж он-то помнил, как Джек мечтал попасть в это адское место, так что Роджерсу пришлось перевернуть небо и землю, чтобы тот отступился.

— Ты же не пускал в ход угрозы?

— Обижаешь, Бак! Я много лет занимался продажами, прежде чем возглавил отдел, так что вполне умею вести цивилизованный диалог. И я все еще хочу, чтобы ты открыл мой подарок.

— Ага, подарок, точно, — пробормотал он, вытаскивая красный сверток.

— Прибереги этот напоследок, пожалуйста.

— Хорошо, — с легкостью согласился Баки и отложил его на край стола, выудив из пакета зеленый. Он никогда не отличался той деликатностью, с которой люди отклеивают скотч или бережно вынимают скрепки, чтобы не повредить обертку. Так что он варварски разорвал ее и во все глаза уставился на то, что ждало его внутри. — Ты ненормальный! — с трудно скрываемым восхищением в голосе ответил он.

— Нравится, — довольно констатировал Стив.

Баки извлек шапку-колпак нескольких оттенков зеленого, которая заканчивалась забавным помпоном.

— Примеришь? — предложил Роджерс.

— Здесь?

— Ну, да.

Баки колебался мгновение, после чего напялил ее на голову. Колпак был таким длинным, что свисал ему на плечо.

— Ты выглядишь очень мило. И она подходит к твоему костюму.

— Мой костюм ужасен, — возразил Баки.

— А мне нравится. Ты здорово выделяешься в толпе.

Тот фыркнул в ответ и стянул с себя головной убор, после чего жадно потянулся за вторым свертком. Когда он его открыл, то обнаружил точно такую же огромную шапку-бини, как та, в которой он был в момент их встречи в офисе Стива. Вот только сей шедевр мог создать лишь обдолбанный в край наркоман, возжелавший отправить космическое послание, которое зашифровано в цветовом коде с главным принципом "чем больше разных красок, тем лучше".

— Это ты меня так подкалываешь? — уточнил Баки.

— Мне она показалась забавной, — сказал Стив. — Разве нет?

— Покажи мне хотя бы одного человека, который согласится, чтобы это оказалось на его голове?

Роджерс ловко выхватил из рук Баки шапку и надел ее на себя.

— Один, кажется, нашелся.

— Боже! — Баки рассмеялся, а затем вернул зеленый колпак себе на голову. — У нас будет общество парней в идиотских шапках.

— Я полностью уступаю это звание тебе, а сам буду довольствоваться званием бойфренда парня в странных шапках.

Баки слегка смутился и ушел от ответа, пододвигая к себе третий сверток, который Стив попросил открыть последним.

— А здесь что?

— А вот это уже реальная подъебка. Там таится такой страшный кошмар, который будет являться тебе во снах. Но, тем не менее, такая вещь обязана быть в твоей коллекции странных головных уборов.

Баки улыбался, как идиот, и был очарован. Очарован глупыми шапками, тем, как серьезный Стив в своем костюмчике с иголочки смотрелся в этой вырвиглазной бини; очарован тем, что Роджерс сменил работу ради него и выдворил Джека. А еще Стив был очень привлекательным, он был потрясающим. И Баки почувствовал себя сопливой школьницей, которая распустила нюни по самому крутому парню. Чтобы эти нелепые эмоции не отразились на его лице, он поспешил заглянуть в красный сверток. И к тому, что оказалось внутри, Баки был не готов.

— Это… — он недоверчиво извлек из упаковки кусок ярко-малиновых зарослей, которые опасливо топорщились и крепились к основанию силиконовой шапочки.

— Понятия не имею, что это. Но как мне объяснили — парик одного из персонажей какого-то мультика про троллей. На голове это смотрится, как голый череп с торчащим розовым ирокезом на лбу.

Они переглянулись, а потом одновременно начали неистово гоготать. У Баки даже выступили слезы на глазах, а люди вокруг с осуждением смотрели на двух идиотов в странных шапках. Чтобы как-то успокоить гостей, их официант расторопно прискакал с заказанным ужином.

— Позволите, господа? — спросил тот, желая расставить перед ними заказ.

— Конечно, — с легкостью согласился Стив, убирая руки со стола.

Баки убрал малиновое безобразие и обертки обратно в пакет.

— Мне нужно будет явиться в этом малиновом кошмаре на работу, чтобы посмотреть, как взорвется Скай, — улыбаясь, сказал он.

— Мне понадобится твое селфи в этом образе, — поддержал его затею Стив.

— Обязательно, — согласился Баки, с тоской рассматривая заказы.

Перед Роджерсом стояла глиняная миска с аппетитной уткой, овощами и фасолью, а на тарелке Баки была малюсенькая масса паштета, пафосно окруженная грибами и красными ягодками.

— Не желаете ли белого сухого вина, сэр? — поинтересовался официант. — Оно идеально подойдет к фуа-гра.

— Нет, спасибо, — отказался Баки.

— Если вам что-нибудь потребуется, зовите.

Официант исчез, оставив их вдвоем. Барнс уныло посмотрел на багет: хлеб и содержащиеся в нем углеводы оставались последней надеждой хоть как-то наесться.

— Кстати, давно хотел спросить, откуда ты меня знаешь? — оторвал его от размышлений Стив. — Имею в виду, при первой встрече ты назвал меня Кэп…

— Мы как-то подрались, — спокойно сказал Баки. — Дело было в баре, кто-то с кем-то сцепился и дальше всех понесло.

— Надеюсь, я не причинил тебе вреда? — обеспокоенно спросил Роджерс.

— Я служил в армии, Стиви, — ухмыльнулся Баки. — Чтобы намять мне бока, надо очень постараться.

— В каких войсках?

— Ничего серьезного, обычная пехота, но нас отлично тренировали.

Стив кивнул и откинулся на спинку стула, с интересом рассматривая Баки.

— А как ты стал айтишником?

Тот рассмеялся и лениво поковырял свое фуа-гра.

— Понял, что не хочу быть военным, так что начал параллельно осваивать профессию программиста по специальной армейской программе о «Защите информационного пространства», когда получил диплом, то подал в отставку и по протекции генерала Росса устроился сюда.

— Это объясняет, почему Фьюри опасался тебя. У них с Россом какая-то война.

— Да, — Баки потер шею, — в общем, после той стычки в баре я видел тебя несколько раз, когда вы с ребятами выполняли всякие трюки. Смотрелось красиво.

— Спасибо, — Стив улыбнулся.

Баки снял с себя шапку и убрал ее в пакет.

— Я отлучусь в уборную и скоро вернусь.

— Хорошо, мне пока есть, чем заняться, — он кивнул на свою еду и приступил к трапезе.

Баки кивнул ему и направился в сторону туалета. Когда он вошел в просторное и начищенное до блеска помещение, то сквозь зубы проворчал, увидев вежливого туалетного лакея с кучей каких-то духов и прочими радостями для облегчившегося человека. Баки, конечно, знал про все эти традиции и прочее, но искренне сочувствовал человеку, который вынужден слушать, как другие мужики мочатся за дверями сортира.

Когда он закончил свои дела в кабинке и открыл дверь, чтобы выйти, то увидел Стива. Тот стоял в этой нелепой цветастой шапке и своем идеальном костюмчике.

— Вот ты где, — улыбнулся Стив и шагнул к нему, толкая в кабинку и запирая за собой дверь.

— Что ты делаешь? — с какими-то явно истерическими нотками в голосе спросил Баки.

— Собираюсь нарушить кое-какие правила, — промурлыкал тот, прижимая его к стене.

— Какого хрена, Стиви, — в голосе Баки проступила предательская хрипотца.

Вместо ответа тот протиснул колено ему между ног.

— Ты что, собираешься трахнуть меня на первом же свидании, да еще и в сортире? — возмутился он.

— Нет, конечно. Ты заслуживаешь большего.

— Тогда что ты творишь?!

— Собираюсь убедить тебя забыть о Джеке, — эти слова Стив прошептал ему на ухо, мягко касаясь виска Баки кончиком своего носа. — Хочу распалить твой интерес ко мне, — на этих словах его рука ласкающе прошлась по внутренней стороне бедра Баки, у которого перехватило дыхание и помутилось перед глазами от внезапно вспыхнувшего желания.

— И как ты собираешься распалить мой интерес? — спросил он.

— А как ты хочешь?

— Если позволите, джентльмены, то я попросил бы вас решить этот вопрос за вашим столиком в более интимной обстановке, — взмолился несчастный работник туалета.

— Если кому-то интересно мое мнение, то мне вы не мешаете, — раздался голос из соседней кабинки.

— Черт, и почему в ночных клубах так легко перепихнуться в туалете, а здесь даже уединиться не получается, — веселясь, спросил Баки.

— Там шума больше и людям насрать на других, — ответил ему Стив, теснее прижимаясь. — Зато здесь заметно чище.

— Давай закажем нормальных бургеров с доставкой и поедем к тебе? — решился Баки, хватая его за идеальную задницу.

Стив улыбнулся и мягко поцеловал Баки вместо ответа, выражая таким образом согласие. Трепетное прикосновение его губ будоражило не меньше, чем откровенные ласки.

— Идем, — Баки слегка оттолкнул его, — а то я скончаюсь от голода.

— От какого именно голода? — поинтересовался Стив, послушно выпуская Баки из плена своих тесных объятий.

Но тот ничего ему не ответил, только улыбнулся той самой улыбкой, которая свела Стива с ума.

— Знаешь, я рад, что отбил тебя у Джека, — заключил Стив, следуя за ним.

— А я рад, что мне не придется вызывать охрану, — пробормотал туалетный клерк.

— Было бы лучше, если бы ты не заставлял меня тащиться в этот ресторан, — признался Баки, — могли бы провести нормальный вечер. А то я благодаря этому месту понял, что нам с Джеком не по пути.

— Я учту твои пожелания на будущее, — отозвался Стив. — Надеюсь, у меня тебе понравится.

— Едва ли там будет хуже, чем здесь, — выдохнул Баки. — И ты меня хотя бы накормишь нормально.

— Я даже могу пожарить тебе стейки, — горделиво сообщил он, — я отлично готовлю.

— Как же мне повезло с бойфрендом! Он дарит мне шапки и собирается накормить стейком, — ответил Баки, пока они возвращались к столику, чтобы расплатиться за ужин и забрать свои вещи.

В этот момент Стив остановился и взял его за руку.

— Так теперь я твой бойфренд? Официально и все дела?

— Конечно, как можно устоять перед напором твоего очарования. Ты просто не можешь не нравиться, Стиви.

Баки впервые признался ему в ответной симпатии и это просто снесло крышу. Стив притянул его к себе и начал жадно целовать. Тем более, Баки ничего не имел против такого развития событий.

Так новоиспеченная парочка стояла и целовалась посреди зала ресторана «La Tour d'Argent» под неодобрительные взгляды посетителей и работников. Ведь эти нелепые парни с ужасными шапками мало того, что нарушали общественное спокойствие прилюдной демонстрацией своих чувств, так еще и оба являлись мужчинами. Но их самих это нисколько не волновало. Стив и Баки были сосредоточены исключительно друг на друге, а также на том, что ждало их в будущем. Ведь им предстояло узнать друг друга получше, притереться характерами, заняться сексом и все прочее, что делает отношения отношениями. Как ни крути, это было круто.


End file.
